Clarity: Book 1 of the Forgotten Clans
by lupuscarmen13
Summary: AU. When Skyclan was forced from the forest, all thought it had perished. They were wrong. Now, decades after the Great Journey, three clans reside in a mountainside forest, descended from Skyclan: Cloudclan, Iceclan, and Scorchclan. However, darkness is coming, and the stories that have hidden the truth of the clans origins have come to light. Will they survive?
1. Allegiances

**Cloudclan:**

Leader: Clawstar- brown tabby tom

Deputy: Snowfur- white-furred she-cat

Medicine Cat: Flynose- Gray tom with bright amber eyes.

Warriors:

Roseheart- reddish-brown she-cat

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Berryfrost- cream-colored tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Beetlepaw

Heavystep- large brown tom

Voleheart- coarse brown-furred tom

Mousetail- brown tom

Mapleheart- reddish-brown tabby tom

Corkclaw- grayish white tom with long, curved claws

Littlenose- small gray tom with white spots

Lightfoot- black she-cat with white paws

Raventail- black she-cat

Apprentice: Sandpaw

Bumblefur- dark striped tom

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Mistyfur- light grey she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Frogheart- gray furred she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Mousetail. Kits: Lilykit (gray she-kit), Foxkit (brown tabby tom), and Stripekit (gray and brown tabby tom).

Lakewing- bluish-gray she-cat. Mate of Mapleheart. Kits: Kinkkit (grey tom) and Flowerkit (reddish brown she-kit)

Flamekit- flame colored she-kit

Stormkit- dark furred tortoiseshell. Flamekit's sister.

Apprentices:

Leafpaw- tabby she-cat

Beetlepaw- black tom

Sandpaw- sandy gold-furred she-cat

Frostpaw- beautiful gray she-cat

Elders:

Riverclaw- gray tom

Yellownose- cream-colored she-cat. Blind in one eye.

**Iceclan:**

Leader: Hollowstar- brown tom with a white-furred chest

Deputy: Mousefur- dark tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Plinkheart- white tom

Apprentice: Grasspaw

Warriors:

Birdheart- White and gray she-cat

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Smallear- brown tom

Looseclaw- gray she-cat

Dangernose- black tom with a very powerful nose

Apprentice: Surrelpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Leechfur- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Brackenpaw

Luckypelt- White and gray tom with a torn ear. Very strongly built.

Rockfur- dark gray tabby tom

Lightclaw- silvery blue she-cat

Littlefoot- small black and white tom

Apprentice: Scorchpaw

Frostfur- silver she-cat

Apprentices:

Grasspaw- small gray tom

Surrelpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Brackenpaw- handsome golden tabby tom

Silverpaw- white tom with a silver tail

Scorchpaw- bright orange tom with a burned back

Queens:

Snowbird- snow white she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Furrymouth- talkative she-cat with cream fur and two different colored eyes- green and blue. Mate of Dangernose. Kits: Twigkit (black tom), Icekit (deaf white she-kit), and Crackkit (black and white tom, with a jagged gray stripe down back)

Voletoe- brown and white she-cat. Mate of Smallear. Kits: Croakkit (brown tom) and Thunderkit (golden furred tom)

**Scorchclan:**

Leader: Furystar- black she-cat

Deputy: Sandheart- cream-colored tom

Medicine Cat: Highstone- gray she-cat

Warriors:

Blackfur- black furred she-cat

Rivercloud- grayish-blue tom

Whisperheart- black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Coolpaw

Burnednose- black tom

Coarsepelt- coarse-furred brown tom

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Toadstep- dark gray tom

Rosepetal- ginger she-cat

Applefur- dark ginger tom

Apprentice: Firepaw

Runningwind- lithe pale ginger tom

Greatwillow- long-furred dark brown tom with large paws.

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Lilystream- very dark brown she-cat with pale green eyes.

Apprentices:

Coolpaw- light gray she-cat with very pale cool blue eyes

Whitepaw- dark brown she-cat with a white chest

Firepaw- fiery-coated tom

Ravenpaw- black she-cat

Queens:

Branchclaw- brown she-cat

Newleaf- small white she-cat, mate of Runningwind. Daughter of Sandheart. Kits: Eaglekit (golden brown tom), Redkit (ginger tom), and Shadowkit (dark cream-colored tom)

Elders:

One-eye: One-eyed tom with a tabby brown coat.

Goldenrod- beautiful golden she-cat

Skylight- light gold tom, Goldenrod's brother. Blind.

Scarpelt- very scarred old tom with gray fur.


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

Shadows lurked around the edges of the clearing, kept at bay by the bright light of the moon. Knotty grass melded with lush blades, and pine needles were dotted around the edges. Cats milled in the center, but were tense. Some kept throwing glances at one of the paths that led to the clearing.

"Is it wise?" a ginger tom asked. "Bringing one of _them _in?"

"Hush, Buzzardtail." a grey tom said calmly, his blue eyes focused on the left path. "You know as well as I do that we cannot do it alone."

"But the traitors-!" Buzzardtail argued, only to be cut off.

"Are no longer traitors." the other cat replied. "They have long repaid their debt. Thunderclan's current leader has never committed a crime against Skyclan, and his blood holds no taint of betrayal."

The ginger tom lowered his tail. "I know, Cloudstar." he mewed. "But it rankles my fur to think that we need help from them."

Cloudstar licked his deputy's shoulder. "I agree." He looked up at the moon. "But I would rather have my pride hurt than to see my descendent's destruction."

Buzzardtail fell silent, and they continued their vigil, waiting for a single fire-furred tom.

A wind blew through the clearing, and the very soft, nearly silent sound of paws passing over the dirt path reached the spirit's ears.

"He is here." Cloudstar said softly.

Firestar stepped into the clearing. His fur was bristling in his unease as he was led into the clearing by Bluestar and the old great Cloudclan warrior Skywatcher.

"Hello, Firestar." Cloudstar greeted, padding forward to meet the Thunderclan cat. The old spirit dipped his head.

"Hello." Firestar replied, his tail twitching. He glanced at Bluestar, who touched noses with the old leader. "What is your name?"

"I am Cloudstar." Cloudstar mewed. "Former leader of Skyclan."

"Skyclan?" Firestar mewed, tilting his head. Cloudstar's eyes darkened.

"The fifth clan." a ginger cat said from beside Cloudstar. "Or at least, it was."

"But there have always been four Clans in the forest!" Firestar exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Not always." Bluestar said softly, her eyes filled with guilt and sadness...and a harsh cold. Firestar turned to face her. "Once there were five."

"Then why have I never...?" Firestar asked.

"Guilt. Shame." the ginger tom mewed again. "At least, that's what _I_ would feel."

"Buzzardtail." Cloudstar cautioned.

"What happened?" Firestar asked.

"Skyclan's territory is where the Twolegplace is now." Bluestar explained. Firestar's eyes widened further. "When the Twolegs built their nests, many seasons ago, Skyclan left."

"But-"

"There was no room for them then, Firestar." Bluestar interrupted, seeing the look in Firestar's eyes. "And there is no room for them now."

"And no need." Buzzardtail pointed out. Firestar turned to face him, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Where did you go?" Firestar asked.

"Another forest, beside the mountains." Cloudstar answered. "Our own ancestors came with us."

"Then what do you want with me?" Firestar asked, confused.

"We need your help." Cloudstar mewed, bowing his head. "A darkness was foretold to fall upon the Clans. All of them."

"All of them?" Firestar asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Three kits have recently gone missing, haven't they?" Cloudtail mewed suddenly. Firestar's fur puffed up, and his eyes darkened.

"Yes. Two were from Thunderclan." the leader answered, pain in his voice. "One was my own."

Bluestar winced. "Oh, Firestar..."

Firestar took a breath. "Do you know where they are?" he asked urgently.

Cloudstar nodded. "They are in the Mountain clans."

Firestar froze, his heart skipping a beat. "What?" he whispered, before his shock gave way to anger. "How did they end up in _Skyclan_?!"

"Not Skyclan." Cloudstar corrected. "Cloudclan, Scorchclan, and Iceclan. The descendents of Skyclan."

"I don't-" Firestar hissed angrily.

"They were taken." Cloudstar interrupted. "By a Dark Forest cat."

Firestar blinked. "A...what?"

"Do you think Tigerstar went to Starclan?" Bluestar cut in. Firestar turned to her.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed.

"Then where did he go?" Bluestar asked. Firestar stared at her, stumped.

"He went to the Dark Forest." she answered for him.

Silence fell between the four cats. Wind ruffled Firestar's fiery fur as he stared at Bluestar.

"So a Dark Forest cat took the kits." Firestar said slowly. "And put them in the...Mountain clans?"  
Cloudstar nodded.

Firestar's eyes glowed with suppressed anger. "How is that even possible? And why would they do that? If they can somehow interact with the clans, why not kill the kits? After all, if they are killers like Tigerstar-"

"I don't know." Cloudstar answered heavily. "I don't know how Darkstar- that was the cat that did it- interacted with the Clans. I don't know why he did it, other than to maybe bring the clans together for easy elimination..." he trailed off.

"Then why did you bring me here?" Firestar asked. "If that's what they want..."

"Because the clans will be destroyed if not united." Buzzardtail said, green eyes narrowed. "One of those kits is going to grow up to be one of the darkest cats that has ever walked the forests."

Firestar was stunned.

"There are difficult times ahead, Firestar." the old leader said. "You will be tested to the utmost. You will lose much, but should you succeed, you will gain more. Once again, fire will save the clans."

Suddenly, the old gray tom stiffened, staring up at the moon. His blue eyes faded, and he seemed to see something that the others couldn't.

"_Darkness will fall and storm will rise. Flames of the fire must unite the Clans together. War will rage, and the golden crown shall break. There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws."_

"What?" Firestar meowed breathlessly. "What does that mean? What are you telling me?"

Cloudstar blinked, refocusing on Firestar, but said nothing. Bluestar was as silent as the ancient warrior, and Buzzardtail seemed lost in thought.

"You must tell me more!" Firestar yowled as the scene around him blurred. "Please!"

The old cat took a deep breath, and Firestar leaned forward in anticipation, but the old cat only said this, "Farewell, Firestar."

Firestar woke.

Sunlight streamed in through a crack in the rock walls, warming his fur.

The words of the old leader tumbled around in his brain, but he was still lost.

_What am I to do?_


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sunlight slowly dappled through the entrance of the nursery. It was quiet, except for the slow breathing of the resting cats. Outside the den, however, activity bustled, and the first scents of prey began to trickle through the sweet-scented air of the nursery. A ginger kit's ear pricked up, her small nose twitching. Her eyes creaked open, glimmering with mischief. She slowly got to her feet and crept towards the sleeping body of a dark tortoiseshell. After a quick stretch, she put her mouth near the ear of her sister, Stormkit, and licked.

Stormkit yelped and recoiled, her eyes flying wide with shock. Her fur was puffed up all along her spine.

The eyes of the other kits and she-cats in the nursery opened, some with irritation, others with curiosity.

"Flamekit!" Stormkit squealed, pawing her ear.

The ginger kit purred and her tailed swished back and forth.

"What happened?" Lilykit asked, poking her head up.

"Did Flamekit get you again?" added Foxkit

Stormkit glared at her sister, who nodded proudly.

"Go outside, you two." Frogheart, the oldest nursery queen grumbled, dropping her head back down. "It's hardly dawn."

Flamekit raced across the soft sandy ground and out of the small exit, closely followed by the others.

"What should we play?" Lilykit asked once they had made it outside. The morning sun danced in the kit's gray fur.

"Fox and Warrior?" Stripekit asked, licking his gray and brown fur. "Foxkit can be the fox."

"And Stormkit and Flamekit can be the apprentices." Flowerkit added, "Being so little and all."

Stormkit growled, her fur puffing up. "I'm not little!" she complained. "I'm almost four moons!"

"And we are almost six moons." Stripekit pointed out.

"We'll be apprentices soon." Kinkkit meowed.

"So we're the warriors." Foxkit added smugly.

Flamekit sighed. "I can't wait to be an apprentice." She looked up at the trees the surrounded the little valley their camp was hidden in. "To leave the camp..."

Stormkit cuffed her sister over the ear. "Don't be silly." she said. "We'll leave when it's time, and then become the greatest cats ever."

Flowerkit snorted, but otherwise didn't comment.

* * *

Flamekit watched as Frogheart began to clean her three kits with melancholy eyes. Beside her was Stormkit who was dozing in the sun. Sunhigh was near, and the younger kits were exhausted from the long game of Fox and Warrior and following the apprentices and warriors around.

"Stormkit?" she mewed. The tortoiseshell looked up. "Do you ever wonder where we came from?"

"What do you mean?" Stormkit asked.

Flamekit hesitated. "I mean, we don't have a mother."

"Frogheart and Lakewing-" Stormkit began, but Flamekit cut her off.

"Aren't our mothers." Flamekit meowed. "Where did we come from?"

"I don't know." Stormkit said. She tossed a bit of dirt at Flamekit. "Stop freaking out over stuff we can't know."

Flamekit's eyes widened. "Don't you care?" she asked. "Aren't you curious?"

"Of course I am." Stormkit argued. "I just don't worry about it. I mean, does it really matter? We are Cloudclan. Nothing else matters."

Flamekit sighed, putting her head on her paws. "I guess you're right."

"Of course." Stormkit purred, her eyes shining.

The two fell silent. Flamekit laid on her back, staring up at the trees and blue sky. A fly buzzed above her nose, and she batted at it half-heartedly.

"Stormkit?" she mewed.

"What is it now?" Stormkit meowed in exasperation.

"When the others are apprenticed, will we be alone?"

Stormkit was quiet for a moment. "I don't know, Flamekit."

Flamekit closed her eyes.

* * *

"Hey, what's Clawstar doing?" Stormkit mewed curiously a little while later.

Flamekit looked up to see their leader on top of the Great Stone. She watched as Lakewing began to rapidly clean Kinkkit and Flowerkit, and saw Frogheart doing the same with her own kits.

"I think they are going to be apprenticed!" Flamekit exclaimed excitedly, her eyes bright.

Stormkit watched in keen interest as Clawstar reached the top. "Let all old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Great Stone!" he yowled.

The two kits raced over to their older friends, tails high in the air.

"Are you ready?" Frogheart was asking her kits, her mate Mousefur standing beside her.

"Absolutely!" Lilykit exclaimed, wiggling a bit in place. Mousefur purred and licked his kits cheeks before leaving to sit beside Heavystep, a large brown tom.

"You'll save us a spot in the apprentice den, right?" Stormkit asked softly once the queens had moved away. Lilykit leaned forward to lick Stormkit's cheek.

"Of course!" she mewed, happiness and excitement in her eyes. The kits then watched as the clan gathered together.

The elders, Riverclaw and Yellownose ambled slowly out of their den, chatting amiably. The younger warriors, Mistyfur, Bumblefur, and Raventail sat together. The apprentices were nearby, whispering together with occasional glances at the kits. Roseheart and Berryfrost abandoned their prey, padding over to join the clan. Within moments, they were all gathered.

Though excited, it was obvious the older kits were nervous. Snowfur, the deputy came towards them and began to usher the older kits forward, whispering a quiet hello to the two younger kits. Lilykit was trembling slightly, and a long white tail ran over her ruffled fur. Looking up, Lilykit realized that Snowfur had comforted her. Flamekit and Stormkit watched as their friends began their journey.

"I gather you for one of my favorite duties," Clawstar called in his calming, powerful voice. "Lilykit, Foxkit, Stripekit, Kinkkit, and Flowerkit have reached their sixth moon."

"Quite a pack of troublemakers they are too," Corkclaw whispered to Voleheart. Flamekit snickered. "More of them than we normally see as well."

"They have had an adventurous kithood," Clawstar continued, his eyes dancing in amusement, and Flamekit thought back to when the group had escaped from the camp and had been dragged back after falling in a deep puddle covered in mud. "but I believe they are ready to become apprentices."

The Clan yowled in approval. Clawstar waited quietly until the noise had died away before going on. "Lilykit!"

The gray she-kit bounded forward, her fur bristling slightly. She came to a halt beside the leader, her eyes wide with awe and excitement.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be called Lilypaw."

Leafpaw called Lilypaw's new name, and the others joined in. Clawstar raised his head high, looking to the deep cobalt sky. "I ask Star Clan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior."

Lilypaw quivered in excitement as she gazed up at her leader.

"Mapleheart."

The reddish-brown tabby looked up, his eyes wide in surprise. His tail twitched as he bounded up the Great Stone.

"Mapleheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Berryfrost, and you have shown yourself to be brave and determined. You are to be the mentor of Lilypaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

The two leaned forward and touched noses.

"Stripekit." Clawstar announced.

Stripekit raced forward, his ears perked high. He skidded to a stop in front of his leader, eyes wide.

"Stripekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stripepaw. Your mentor will be Snowfur. I hope Snowfur will pass down all she knows on to you."

"Stripepaw! Stripepaw!" the apprentices cheered.

By this time, Snowfur had joined her new apprentice on the Great Stone. Clawstar brought his attention onto his deputy. "Snowfur, you have shown yourself to be an able mentor in Mistyfur, and you have proven yourself to be clever and strong. In mentoring Stripepaw, I expect you to pass all you know down to him."

Stripepaw hurried forward to touch noses with his new mentor.

"Kinkkit!"

The messy-furred kit hurried forward.

Clawstar looked down on the kit with fondness. "Kinkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Kinkpaw. Your mentor shall be Voleheart."

Before the apprentices could cheer early again, Clawstar plowed on as soon as Voleheart had reached them. "Voleheart, you have proven yourself to be a talented mentor, and have been skillful and patient in your life. While mentoring Kinkpaw, I expect you to pass all you know down to him."

The pair touched noses, Kinkpaw looking up at his new mentor with awe.

"Flowerkit!" Clawstar called. The pretty ginger tabby made her way up, her eyes wide with excitement. For the fourth time, Clawstar continued the ceremony. "Flowerkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flowerpaw. Your mentor shall be Berryfrost."

Said cat bounded forward, green eyes glittering with amusement.

"As I have asked of you many times before, Berryfrost, you have been chosen to take on an apprentice. You have given excellent training, and have courage and intelligence to spare. You are now the mentor of Flowerpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Flowerpaw and Berryfrost touched noses, and Clawstar smiled, before glancing down at Flynose, who dipped her head.

"Lilypaw! Stripepaw! Kinkpaw! Flowerpaw!" Clawstar yowled, and, a bit startled, the clan joined in as Flynose weaved his way up the Great Stone. "Lilypaw! Stripepaw! Kinkpaw! Flowerpaw!"

Flamekit and Stormkit mewed as loud as they could, watching with excitement and a bit of jealousy as their friends joined the apprentices down below.

Once the clan had calmed, Flynose began to speak. "Cats of Cloudclan! As you know, I will not be around forever. So it is time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown the warmth and strength of spirit and the intelligence to become a medicine cat. Your next medicine cat will be Foxkit!"

Foxkit bounded forward, his eyes solemn as he reached his leader and medicine cat.

"Until the day you earn your medicine cat name, you shall be known as Foxpaw." Clawstar called. "Foxpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Flynose?"

"I do." said Foxpaw with a slightly trembling voice.

Flynose looked down on the small brown tom with kind eyes. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

"The good wishes of all Cloudclan will go with you." Clawstar finished.

Foxpaw reached forward to touch noses with his new mentor.

"Foxpaw! Foxpaw! Foxpaw!" the clan yowled.

"Cloudclan is lucky to have so many apprentices." Clawstar called. "I hope they will train and serve their clan well."

Clawstar began to descend from the Great Stone, and the crowd began to disperse.

"It_ is _ unusual to have so many apprentices." mused Mistyfur to Bumblefur, who dipped his head.

"Even stranger compared to how it was just us." Raventail pointed out. "And we were several moons apart!"

"The apprentice den is going to be full." Mistyfur mewed, shaking her head in sympathy. "It's a good thing Leafpaw and Beetlepaw are nearly ready to become warriors."

Flamekit and Stormkit listened as the young warriors spoke.

"Flamekit!" a voice yowled.

Flamekit turned to see Kinkpaw flying at her. She tried to evade, but the older cat was faster.

"Oomph!" she yelped, slamming into the dirt. Dirt drifted up and she sneezed. "Get off me!" she yowled, wiggling under the heavier body.

"Don't you have something to be doing?" Stormkit mewed, backing away from the wrestling pair. "Like...apprentice duties?"

Kinkpaw flew off Flamekit, who hissed at him.

"Oh, right!" Kinkpaw exclaimed, before racing off towards Voleheart, who was watching with amusement. "Bye!"

"Those lucky furballs." sighed Stormkit watching Kinkpaw leave the camp.

"He's got fuzz in his brain!" hissed Flamekit, getting to her paws. She shook her pelt hard, sneezing as dirt flew up her nose.

"Maybe you shouldn't have bees in _your_ brain." Stormkit teased, butting her head against Flamekit's shoulder. Flamekit growled playful and attempted to tackle her sister, and the pair fell against the ground, rolling around while hissing friendly insults they had picked up from the warriors.

"Flea-brain!" Stormkit yelped, wiggling free of her sister's grip, who soon tackled her again.

"Stormkit! Flamekit!" a voice suddenly exclaimed, filled with amusement. The pair looked up to see Roseheart, a gingery brown she-cat padding towards them. The two scrabbled to their paws, looking up at the elder warrior with a small amount of awe. "What are you two doing?"  
"Fighting!" Stormkit exclaimed, 'discreetly' poking Flamekit with her tail, who gave her an indigent glare.

"Is that so?" Roseheart replied, her tail twitching in amusement. "And where did you learn those moves from?"

"Kinkki-Kink_paw._" replied Flamekit, quickly remedying her mistake. "And the others."

Roseheart chuffed, her eyes shining. "Perhaps when they have gotten some training they'll teach it to the pair of you."

Flamekit and Stormkit's eyes lit up. "Really?" Flamekit asked eagerly.

"Really." Roseheart affirmed, before noticing her apprentice waiting for her. "Nice speaking to you two."

"Bye!" Stormikit and Flamekit chorused. The ginger she-cat turned and left for the next hunting patrol.

Flamekit looked up at the blue sky, determination in her eyes. When the new apprentices returned, they would be shocked to have two kits rushing them to leech information about fighting and hunting.

After all, if they were to become the greatest warriors the forest had ever seen, they needed an early start, right?


End file.
